Tiger
by Spyder2
Summary: AU (WIP - title may change) - the story of a creation of a British Stargate Team
1. Default Chapter

**Tiger**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Stargate SG-1; Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions do, and I give full acknowledgement of that (good work guys). I do not own and am not affiliated in any way, with the brands mentioned in this piece (such as Ford, BWM or Colt), more than likely I've used them because they're known, or because they're very nice bits of kit that I hope to have one day. Finally, I'm a student, don't sue me, I've got nothing worth taking.

**Authors note:**  
One rainy day, after watching an episode of Stargate SG-1, I pondered 'I wonder if I could write something like that', so here it is.

**Time frame:**  
Set in season 5, after the Stargate is revealed to all the other countries, and before Daniel Jackson ascends

* * *

The sun was just rising over the snow-capped mountains of P62-446 as the gate shuddered to life as the dialling sequence kicked in; the watery blue event horizon burst to life but quickly settled, as 8 men shot off the stone pedestal and into the tree-line that surrounded the alien object. 

All dressed in combats, and carrying heavily-laden bergans, the 8-man squad seemed to melt into the surrounding environment helped by their British woodland-patterned clothes.

Everything seemed to stop as they disappeared into the tree's, and for a minute or two, the forest seemed as calm as it was before the Stargate had awoken, albeit bathed in a shimmering blue-white light coming from the event horizon.

But the peace did not last long once the gate shut-down, as the loud blast of a horn filled the air accompanied by an animalistic scream unmistakably from a group of hunting Unas.

Within seconds, the men had gathered together around a small cluster of trees, all with their packs at their feet, and weapons aimed outwards.

A single man adjusted his wide-brimmed bush hat and moved to the centre of the group, weapon tight to his chest, as he tapped his closest 2 comrades on the shoulder, and everyone looked in at him.

"Right ladies" he said, speaking quietly in a harsh tone, "we are now officially in the shite. We have 24 hours to find and report back on the location of SG units 1,4 and 5 before we get locked out, and I for one don't intend on living out the rest of my days in this shithole, so everyone clear of what to do?." He asked, getting nods from all round.  
"Good, now get moving, and call in when you get into position" he said, starting his watches timer.

After a few grumbles and moans, 2 of the men grabbed their gear and headed off, followed shortly after by a second pair, as the remaining 4 covered where they had been and moved off quickly; a large contingent of Jaffa soldiers would probably be headed to the gate now, and the last thing the group needed was to play hide-and-seek with a few hundred Jaffa.

They were lucky, this time.

None followed, and the radar map had shown that the contingent of 116 strong Jaffa had fallen for the ruse and headed off away from the complex just as planned, but by best estimates, the group had a 6 hour window before those reinforcements would return, so they had to move fast.

Despite the hilly terrain, the first of the three groups arrived at their intended post a good few minutes ahead of schedule, and took the time to get dug in, before radioing in.  
"Zero this is Three, repeat Zero, Three read over" the man said into his radio headset.  
"Three, this is Zero, send over" a slightly breathless voice crackled over the radio.  
"Zero. Three and Five at position Alpha-One and setting up now, confirming obo order, over"  
"Three. Confirmed on obo order, Zero close to point Bravo-One, waiting call from Four, out"  
"Zero, Four" another voice crackled over the radio, "just arrived at location Charlie-One, setting up now - will obo until shoot order given, over"  
"Four, Zero copies, out to you. All, this is Zero, repeat, All this is Zero - wait on my command to fire unless a target of opportunity presents itself or you are discovered, deliberate fire only, over"

All call signs chimed in one after the other, confirming the message had been received and understood. They all knew what 'Target(s) of opportunity' meant - if a target presents itself, take it out, and it wasn't long before the first shots were fired.

"Hello Zero, this is Four, read over" the voice crackled as a loud boom was heard throughout the valley.  
"Four this is zero, send over"  
"Zero, contact with enemy 12 o'clock my position, river patrol and bunker to right, 750 metre's, deliberate fire, over"

Zero signalled a stop, and regained his breath for a second, as the four fell into a defensive posture.  
"Zero this is Three, targets sighted and ranged, supporting Four"  
"All, this is Zero, execute dagger, I repeat, execute dagger, out"

The conversation was cut short as several extremely loud bangs were heard, as the two sniper teams began randomly picking off Jaffa stationed both inside and outside the base, as the massive .50cal shells punched holes straight through the walls of the fort as if they were paper.

As the 4 man assault team watched their respective angles, out of the corner of their collective eyes, they all waited for Zero to make his next move.  
"Right gents, I say we get to a secure position close to the target, drop everything but the grabsacks and guns, and go for it - I know it's a little ahead of schedule, but we can still make this thing work, good?"  
The remaining three all agreed with a nod and a dutiful "Yes sir".

Taking in a deep breath, Zero stood up, and grabbed his bergan, looking at the floor quickly, before a feral look formed on his face. "Right lads, let's do this" he said angrily.

Within seconds, the group were racing towards the fort, only slowing to leap over a log in the way, not putting a foot wrong.

As they neared the fort, each man in the assault group, raised his weapon, and held it tight to his shoulder, making sure the safety was off, and that they were ready to attack.

Turning a corner, the radio piped up once more, as one of the snipers chimed in. "Zero, three, recommend you dump your gear in the forward bunker before entry" he said, watching the four man assault team slow to a stop as they passed a tree, as two of them opened fire on an entrenched Jaffa soldier that had been pinned down, before dropping their gear by the bunker, and moving on.

"Zero, Four, no subjects in the first room - watch for traps, out"  
A double beep from the radio was all the confirmation he got, as the group of commando's burst into the complex with lightning speed.

Moving quickly, they progressed through the complex quickly, taking down several unsuspecting Jaffa in the process, making their way to where the locator beacon was showing their gear was kept.

As they approached the room, Zero stopped by the door, and readied a grenade. The room was located in such a position, that there could well be a horde of Jaffa on the other side, and he didn't want to take any chances.

As two of the men took up defensive position, and another covered him from directly infront of the door, Zero slipped the pin out of the grenade, and opened the door just enough to slip a grenade under as the first blast from a Staff weapon hit the door.

It was a trap.

Lobbing the grenade under, the two men at either end of the corridor pulled out a smoke grenade from their webbing and rolled it along the floor in an attempt to shroud themselves, but it was pointless, as a cluster of Shock grenades dropped from the ceiling, detonating on impact, throwing the group around the room as if they were ragdolls.

From his position on the mountain side, Five could see the concussion waves pass through the wall, and immediately grabbed his CPDA.  
"Zero, this is Five, do you read over?" he yelled into the radio, as the biometric signals from the assault team faded, signalling that they were entering a state of forced sleep.

Despite the obvious, he continued repeating his call, until Three called to him.  
"Hawkins, shut the hell up and pass me some more ammo dammit!"

Rummaging through his grabsack, 'Hawkins' tossed Three two more .50cal clips, as he grabbed the radio.

"All units, all units this is Five, mission has been compromised, repeat, the mission has been compromised, follow evac procedure and bug out to the gate!" he shouted into the mic, raising his gun and shooting a three Jaffa that had tried to outflank them.

"Five, Four copies message, and we are bugging out, but we are-".  
The message stopped there, as the cliff face Four and Six were perched on was struck by orbital weapons fire, reducing their position to rubble in seconds, and carving a new hole in the side of the mountain.

It was then, that Five realised the just how quickly they had to get out of there.  
Hitting Three on the shoulder twice got his attention, Five spoke quickly "Fours gone man, we need to go, now!" he said, dropping two more approaching Jaffa, as three grabbed his bergan and rifle.

Their evacuation was almost twice as fast as their entry, as Three and Five ran faster than their feet could carry them through the wood, under a hail of staff weapon blasts, shattering tree's into millions upon millions of splinters.

As they neared a rock outcropping, Five stumbled as he tried to jump a log, only to have a staff blast hit the offending log split seconds later.  
Luckily, Three came to his aid with pistol drawn firing suppressive bursts into the horde of attackers as his friend got to his feet again, putting a few more bursts into the group.

They ran on for what seemed like miles, relentlessly hounded by the Jaffa until the pair reached the edge of the treeline, where they considered their options by passing a simple look between each other. Stick to the treeline and be captured by the Jaffa, or cut across the open and risk being taken out by an airstrike, which might slow their enemy.

The decision was easy to make - they'd cross the open plain, and hope that Goa'uld artillery wasn't that accurate.

It was a last ditch effort to escape, but they had to do it. They were trained to strike and hide, so evasion came naturally to them, despite the size of the army trying to find them.

Taking a few quick breaths, the pair checked each other over, making sure that none of their gear would slip or fall off, and when they were satisfied that nothing could, fresh magazines were inserted into their guns, and they both took a second to look each other in the eye.

A million words were spoken in an instant, as both men knew what the other was thinking, planning and most importantly, how he was feeling; physically and mentally.

They were going to get through this, one way or another.

A yell from far off caught them off guard, and they both bolted like startled rabbits across the open field, within seconds being lit up by wave upon wave of energy blasts, both from staff weapons, and from heavier deathglider cannons.

As each and every bush around them was shredded with blasts, both men managed to find some cover, as a much heavier bombardment hit barely 10 feet from them, scattering earth and debris all over the pair, leaving a ringing in their ears.

"We need to get out of here" 'Hawkins' yelled as loud as he could  
"What?" Three answered, equally as loud, but all Hawkins heard was a straight ringing tone as he watched his friends lips move, knowing he was temporarily deaf.  
'Hawkins' raised his hand to his head, and with two fingers pointing out, he gestured twice to an old stone wall where a building probably once stood.

The hand signal was understood, as three got to his knees and then started sprinting towards the ruins, followed only seconds behind by 'hawkins'.

Their movements were predicted; however, as a Goa'uld mother ship blew the ruins to pieces with a massive orbital bombardment, leaving both men without cover, and without hope.

Or so was thought.

As the orbital bombardment hit, both men turned directly to their left, and used the concussion wave to propel them forward several hundred metres, both crash landing in the canopy of the tree's, slowing them down, and leaving neither of them with any serious injuries, as they hit the ground running.

Hoping, and praying that everything went well, and the Jaffa believed that they had been killed, gave both men at most a 4 hour window to escape, bunker down & hide while a plan was worked out.

But first things first. They needed to escape, and neither man believed that the wood would be the best place for that just now.

Gathering together for a second, 'Hawkins' pulled out a small PDA and switched it on. The screen glowed a digital blue, before a highly detailed map of the planet was shown, with a single blinking red dot showing where they were, and a single yellow dot indicating their intended target with a small clock indicating that they had less than 21 hours to get to the stargate and report back before they were locked out permanently.

Scanning the screen quickly, he memorised the lie of the land and important, distinguishable local features, such as the camp, the stargate, and a river that ran pretty much parallel barely a kilometre north of their position, ending up in a lake 7.2 kilometres east.

As both men studied the map, from basic training they knew the river would be the most secure area they would find for miles, as Jaffa knew their territory on ground, but no-one knew the water like the SBS.

Grabbing their gear, they tabbed it as fast as possible to the river.  



	2. Beginnings

**Tiger**

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Stargate SG-1; Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions do, and I give full acknowledgement of that (good work guys). I do not own and am not affiliated in any way, with the brands mentioned in this piece (such as Ford, BWM or Colt), more than likely I've used them because they're known, or because they're very nice bits of kit that I hope to have one day. Finally, I'm a student, don't sue me, I've got nothing worth taking.

**Authors note:**  
Having re-read what I put in the first chapter, I'm not quite happy with it, and so I'll probably re-write certain sections at a later date. (There's always that one little bit you'll never be truely happy with)  
Anyhow, here's another chapter for you all to look over and read, but I'd like where you think I'm going wrong. I know I've not added any real SGC scenes in yet, but this is an AU-ish fic, and there is a bit more to come, so be patient.  
  
Enjoy  
_Spyder_

**Time frame:**  
Set in season 5, after the Stargate is revealed to all the other countries, and before Daniel Jackson ascends

* * *

  
**Stargate Command  
72 hours previously**

As the metal security door slid open with a clunk, the sounds of many pairs of feet hitting the mesh ramp to the gate echoed around the room, followed by a set of distinctly British voices.

".. next time I ask you to 'ave 'im Sergeant, I mean f'king 'AVE 'IM! Not pussy foot around scaring him shitless" Commander Hawkins said, removing the magazine from his gun and whacking it against his palm hard.

"Yeah well, if you'd have actually shifted like I told you to, I would've" the less than imposing voice of a rather gangly looking sniper team leader replied.  
From the back of the group, another voice popped up, "Yeah sir, you know what 1-chance Charlie's like; his record for hitting the right person isn't all that great".

A few of the other men laughed aloud as 'One-Chance Charlie' scowled; it was almost legend that the day he actually goes out on the pull and has a success that lasted longer than 2 minutes would be the day hell froze over.

"Hey" Charlie began in his defence, "How the hell was I supposed to know she was the Boss's lady?"

Commander Hawkins stopped at the bottom of the ramp, turning to face his men. "Oi, you leave Cate out of it you dirty minded monkeys" he said, making sure to wave his mag in their general direction.

He turned to see a rather angry looking General Hammond and an equally irate Brigadier Turell by his side, with a concerned looking SG-1 standing back in the entry way to the gate room.

As innocently as he could, Hawkins looked at the two men and asked the obvious question. "Problem sir?"

He could almost see the steam coming out from the Brigadiers ears.  
"Lieutenant" he said, as calmly as possible "What were your orders for this specific mission?"

Hawkins had to think about that for a second, but the answer came quickly. "To find and recover an Asguard holocrystal and bring it back to the SGC for identification and analysis."

"Yes and where perchance IS this crystal?" Brigadier Turell asked, harshly

Before he had a chance to answer, the demolitions expert Corporal Robert 'Bob the Bomber' Gryffiths spoke up for him. "Blown to bits sir and scattered over an area 4 klicks wide" he said in a gruff 'matter of fact' tone that didn't impress the Brigadier one bit.

Turell responded quickly "Why did you not try to recover the object?" Hawkins could see where this was leading and didn't like it a bit, but decided to play along.

"First rule of combat sir, if in doubt, blow it up" he said, pleased with himself.

By this time, General Hammond was just amazed at how nonchalantly Hawkins and his team had reacted, and decided to give up, leaving in a huff.

"I want to see you first thing tomorrow Mr Hawkins" Turell impressed onto his subordinate, as harshly as he could, before walking out in kind.

Hawkins just turned to the remainder of the group, who were just standing there. Gryffiths just shrugged, while the others stood there with questioning looks on their collective faces. As far as they were concerned, they'd completed the mission satisfactorily.

As they walked off the ramp, a very slender figure emerged from next to SG-1, and approached the group.  
Even in a pair of OD Green trousers, and a black t-shirt, she still looked stunning, Hawkins mused as his 'lady', Agent Catherine Joan Archer, stopped in front of him.

He smiled, and knocked back his boonie, pocketing the mag quickly.  
"I suppose you're expecting a kiss" she said, calmly, as all eyes seemed to focus on the pair.  
"Well, yeah I was actually" he replied, as she took a step forward.  
Raising her hand to behind his ear, she leaned forward until their faces were less than an inch away, sniffing him slightly, still toying with his ear.  
"Well" she breathed heavily running her hand along his jaw line "I think you need to get cleaned up first" she said, removing a bit of leaf from her finger, and wiping it off onto his scrim scarf, winking before slowly walking off.

Sniggers were heard from all round, and each member of his team consoled him on being blown off, big time in front of the entire SGC as they left the gate room.

Hawkins just smiled, and reached for his pocket, pulling out her car keys, wondering how long it would be before she realised he had them.

"For crying out loud general, that's the third mission they've gone on in the past week, and the third one where they've failed to complete the mission!" Jack bellowed, leaning forward onto the empty chair in front of the Generals desk.

"I know that Colonel, but from what I've been told, they've been told that taking something out is better than retrieving it when under enemy attack" Hammond replied, as diplomatically as his Texan accent allowed

Gripping his chair harder, Jack just let rip with his answer, glad that the general's office was soundproofed. "Ok, I can understand that, but what happened to the Tok'ra guy they were supposed to bring back, alive I might add"

"Well sir, honestly sir" Major Carter said, interrupting the General before he could reply "they did what we would have done, only, well, they did it quicker"

By this time they were all referring to a mission 4 days ago, where general Hammond sent the newly joined British Stargate Team, known simply as Brit One until their were given an official designation, to a hostile planet to make contact and rescue a Tok'ra operative from one of Baal's fortresses.

Unfortunately for the Tok'ra operative, the British team had learned that he had been working for Baal all along, and did as they had been trained, ambushing and killing the renegade spy and his Jaffa bodyguards as they made their way to the stargate, before hanging the spy's corpse from a tree, upside down, with very precise cuts along the neck and wrists letting the blood drain out slowly, as a warning.

Apparently, from what Selmak and his host Jacob Carter had said, it was enough to leave a lasting impression, as word spread of a new enemy that could appear and disappear as and when they wanted, leaving none alive.

While impressive, it was definitely not an act of professionalism which the senior officers of the SGC prided themselves on, and now their three-mission trial period was up, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neil and Majors Carter and Davis had to decide whether to accept them as the non-US team based at the SGC, or get a Russian, French or Chinese team to join the SGC, and with the diplomat, Major Davis gone for a few days, that left the scientist, the soldier and the general to decide their fate, but tempers had flared quickly.

Or rather, one persons temper had flared quickly, and although he would prefer having a British team at the SGC rather than a Russian or French team, their recent actions left a lot to be desired.

"Ok, so their fast, and they left a lasting impression, I'll give them that, but come on sir that's the last thing we need right now with Anubis, Baal, and all the rest of the snakeheads already breathing down our necks" he said, angrily.

"He has a point sir" Major Carter said, trying to reinforce her CO's position. "With Anubis not an official system lord yet, it means we're not covered by the protected planets treaty, and with the Asguard still recovering from their problem with the replicators, I can't see the other system lords coming to protect us. We're vulnerable sir".

"I can understand your position Jack, but you've got to understand, we have to have a non-US team based here, at all times. Or we loose the Naquadria research and a Naquada reactor, and you of all people Major should realise what would happen if one of those falls into enemy hands"

Admitting defeat Colonel O'Neil simply kicked the chair in frustration, before taking a step back and turning away. With all the frustration inside of him, he could have probably punched down the concrete wall in front of him, but instead, he just leaned forward and used it as a rest.

"There has to be another way round this sir" O'Neil finally said, speaking into the wall.

"Not this time colonel. Major Davis has looked at any possible loopholes we could exploit, but according to him, there aren't any. I'm sorry Jack, there's nothing I can do from this end"

Jack sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
